


These Hands

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: A constant reminder...a curse within a curse to me...





	These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Random… I think I'm becoming a little attracted to stream-of-consciousness… Oh well. Here's yet another Hatori SOC fic; this one's for my friend and beta, Tori-kun! Enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

My hands look like anyone else's hands. Five fingers each, an opposable thumb… Perfectly ordinary hands… They can hold things, pick up things, manipulate things… But my hands are not ordinary hands.

My hands somehow have the power, the blessed-curse, to erase or suppress memories. Anyone's memories. All I need to do is put my palm to their eyes, I can see what they've seen, and I can hide it from them. I can do this, make anyone forget anything.

Anyone…except myself.

I, alone, am immune to this power my hands hold—I know because I've tried. That is part of its curse. Eternal, it has damned me to sorrow. But I accept it—after all, it is my just punishment for the thing I have done with questioning, the people I have hurt…

_Momiji…_

_Yuki…_

_Kana…_

I hurt so many… I deserve whatever I get, whatever I must witness, and I know, I will never forget. These hands…they will always be a part of me, the constant reminder of what I have done and everyone I have hurt.

They will never be ordinary; they will ever be the family's blessing, and my curse, these hands.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Done! I always wondered what Tori-san thought of his ability to suppress memories…so I wrote this. I hope you liked it… Please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
